Save Me From Myself
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose thinks of ending her life but when she falls there is someone there to catch her and change her life forever. One shot. Complete.


**AN:- I have been on writing overdrive recently and I don't even know why. Every chance I get I am constantly thinking of new ideas. I loved writing this, it was in my head for days. :)**

**Save Me From Myself**

Rose ran along the B deck promenade. She was dishevelled, her hair flying about her face and whipping around in the wind. Tears soaked her face, her cheeks stained. She was shaking with emotions she didn't understand. Most of all she felt desperation. A strolling couple watched her pass them, shocked at her emotional display in such a public place despite it been so late in the evening.

She continued to run up the stairs from the well deck up to the stern deck. She ran across the deserted fantail, her breath hitched the occasional sob which she tried her best to suppress. She slammed herself against the base of the stern flagpole; she clung to it panting in an attempt to catch her breath. It was only now she realised she had ran across the entire ship. She stared out at the black water. It seemed to entrance her drawing her to the end of the stern. With one quick glance behind she found her way to the rail. She approached it slowly, her stomach flipping over at the sight. She glanced down sixty feet below to see blackness. Hesitantly her both hands reached forward to touch the rail, and then she started to climb over. She hitched up her long dress, climbing clumsily. She moved methodically, she turned her body and got her heels on the white-painted gunwale she glanced once more before turned her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. Sixty feet below her the massive propellers were churning the Atlantic Ocean into white foam causing a ghostly wake which trailed off toward the horizon.

She leant out, her arms straightening. She looked down at the ocean, hypnotized by the vortex below her. Her dress and hair were lifted by the wind of the ships moment and the only sound was the rush of water below and the flutter of the Union Jack flag above her.

''Don't do it.''

It was soft and full of concern, and obviously a man's voice. Whipping her head around she came face to face with a young man, around her age. What was he doing out here alone this time of night? She thought she was the only person out here. She didn't answer his question; she felt she didn't have to explain herself to this man.

''Stay back! Don't come any closer!'' She ordered forcefully, her eyes blurry. She could just about make out his facial features in the dim moonlight.

''Take my hand. I'll pull you back in.'' He took a few more steps towards her.

''No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go.'' She readjusted her hands on the rail. He took a few drags from his rolled up cigarette. He showed her the tab end and indicated he was throwing it overboard. He used this as an excuse to get closer to her, taking more steps toward her than needed to dispose of it. He thrust his hands into his pockets, taking more steps closer but still a fair distance away. She felt the annoyance within her.

''No you won't.''

''What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me.''

''You would have done it already.''

''You're distracting me. Go away.'' She raised her voice. She was confused. Her eyes still blurred.

''I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you.'' His face was clearer now she was closer to him; he looked young and obviously American from his accent. He wore a mixture of brown, his clothes obviously well worn his hair was a dark blonde but she couldn't see from the light, but his eyes shone in the darkness maybe from worry. He removed his coat as if to prove he would be willing to jump in after her.

''Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.''

''I'm a good swimmer.''

He started unlacing his left shoe placing his foot on the anchor.

''The fall alone would kill you.''

''It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold.''

She looked down. The reality factor of what she was doing sinking in. He removed his boot and proceeded to unlace his other.

''How cold?''He removed his left shoe.

''Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over.''

She watched in disbelief as he now stood without his boots. He thrust his hands into his pockets again.

''Ever been to Wisconsin?''

She turned her head to him in utter disbelief at his attempt to strike a normal conversation with her.

''What?''

''Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota...''He caught sight of her face. ''Ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—''

''I know what ice fishing is!''She snapped.

''Sorry.'' He held up his hands. ''Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl.''He waved his hand at her, gesturing. He wasn't making the situation any better. He saw the annoyance on her face. ''Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain.'' His voice tone changed. It was a reality what she was about to do. ''Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice.''He removed her waistcoat and hung it over the anchor. ''I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.''By now, he was right next to her. She had turned her body and she could see him clearly, the way his hair blew in the wind.

''You're crazy!''She extended her arms back out, to prove she wouldn't back down.

''That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.'' He slid a step closer once more, like approaching a scared horse.

''Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand.'' She knew she wouldn't get any peace from him. Edging closer to her, he slowly extended his hand to her. Rose stared at this strange man for a long time. She looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill her universe.

''Alright.''

She unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward him. He reached out to take it, firmly. His hand so rough to touch but it felt safe to her.

Rose turned to face him. She came face to face with him for the first time.

''Phew.'' He smiled. I'm Jack Dawson.'' That small smile which seemed to light up the night.

''Rose Dewitt Bukater.'' Her voice quivered.

''I might have to get you to right that one down.''

She laughed. Grateful to him for lightening the mood. She still held his hand firmly and as she shook she felt just how still he was. No fear at all.

''Come on.''

As she started to climb, her dress got in the way, and one foot wrapped its way around her dress, she slipped off the edge of the rail. She plunged downwards, letting out a piercing shriek. Jack gripped her hand and jerked towards the rail. Rose grabbed at a lower rail with her free hand. She seemed to swing around. Now that she has decided to live, the height was terrifying. She shrieked again.

''Come on.'' Jack shouted to her. He pulled her upwards. She attempted to scramble up the side of the ship. ''I've got you, come on.''

She reached the lower bar, pulling herself upwards when she lost her grip. She plunged once again, this time it was more terrifying. She screamed louder for help. She pleaded.

Jack realised he was not helping the matter. She grabbed for the lower bar panicking, tears streaming from her face.

''Listen! Listen!'' He caught her attention. She glanced up to him. ''I've got you-'' His eyes looked into her not wavering. ''-and I won't let go.''

Jack held her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Rose tried to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Jack tried to lift her bodily over the railing. ''Now pull yourself up, come on.'' His voice instilled strength into Rose and she nodded listening to his orders. She pulled herself up, trying to not glance down.

''That's right. You can do it.'' He told her as he awkwardly clutched Rose by whatever he could get a grip on as she flailed. He pulled her upwards so she could get her footing on the deck. He wrapped both his arms around her body to pull her over the railing. She gripped around his neck as tight as she could. They fell together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Jack wound up slightly on top of her.

''Are you alright?''

He slowly pulled away from her. She lay out on the deck, her whole body trembling. Her shoes lay a few feet away on the deck. He got to his feet. ''Come on, let's get you up.''

She nodded, taking his hands again. He gathered her shoes placing them beneath her feet she put them on.

'' I'm so sorry.''

''No, don't worry I've had worse falls than that.'' He shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling. Rose came face to face with Jack, he was tall, that was something she hadn't noticed. They were both shaking from the adrenaline. She shivered; her shaking hands rubbed her arms in the cold Atlantic chill. He reached behind her and grabbed his coat before offering it to her. She took it gratefully draping it around her shoulders. She took her eyes away from him long enough to gaze at the ocean, this time she wasn't so entranced by it. It was terrifying.

''Thank you Mr Dawson.''

''It's Jack. My father was Mr Dawson.'' He smiled. ''And don't thank me.''

Silence fell between them for a few moments, as Jack examined this woman before him. He wondered what could really have happened to this girl to want to make her kill herself so bad. She was obviously upper class and beautiful if he dare admit it. She turned to face him again.

''Look I know what you must think of me. That I am a poor rich girl. I should know nothing of misery.''

''Look, Rose, I know I don't know anything about you or your life, but there is really no need to end it. I just think what could have happened to make you think this was the only way out?''

Rose closed her eyes trying to picture how so much had happened in so little time. ''I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber.'' She paused to figure out how to put her arms through Jack's coat. '' I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious.''

Jack paused for thought. ''Them?''

''My fiancé and my mother. The two vilest people in this world.''

''I see.''

''When we dock I am to marry him. My father died just three months ago leaving my mother with some debts and the only way we can repay them is for Cal and I to marry, he is one of the most wealthiest men in the USA.'' Rose felt tears prick at her eyes, knowing that now she had decided to live that is what her future would be.

''But Rose, you have an option right? Do you love this man?''

Frowning, Rose gazed right in Jack's eyes. ''Love? Jack the only man I have ever loved is my father and that's the way it will remain forever. Girls like me don't fall in love, we marry for business or in my case for the sake of my mother's debt.''

He said nothing. Knowing it wasn't his place to but for some reason he wished he could take away all of her misery, just to see that smile one more time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette tin.

''Do you smoke?''

He offered her one. She took one carefully.

''Occasionally. Another habit my mother despises.''

He lit a match before passing them to Rose and was surprised by how expertly she lit it. ''Hey no judgement from me. I have smoke since I was fifteen. It was like my release from all the pain.''

Rose remained silent, not knowing if she dare ask. ''So you grew up in Wisconsin?''

''Near Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. But my folks died when I was 15 so I just left and haven't stopped wondering since. I went all over the States and then to Europe, like on tramp steamers and such. I met Fabrizio in Italy, he's my friend. How about you?''

''Philadelphia.'' She simply said. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. She gazed upwards towards the stars and instantly became lost. There was a huge wide world out there and she was never going to be able to see it.

''I love the stars.'' Jack said almost in a whisper. ''I come up here just to escape the bustle of downstairs when I get bored.''

''What is it like in your world?''She took a drag from her cigarette.

He paused for a moment. ''The accommodation in steerage is the best I have seen. Not many rats...''

She laughed. She realised she was lucky in some ways. She had a warm comfortable bed at night, she had a bath with warm running water and she had food in her belly each night. But she wondered...could she give all of that up for a simpler life?

She smiled but Jack knew it was tinged with sadness. ''I must go.''

He nodded; a wry smile came to his face. He threw what was left of his cigarette overboard just as she had moments earlier. He thrust his hands into his pockets.

''Would you like me to walk you back?''He offered anything to spend a few more moments with her.

''No thank you.''

She removed his coat and he didn't put it on, he simply hugged it to his body.

''I would like to thank you for what you did.''

''Your welcome.''

She smiled, feels tears prick in her eyes. Slowly she began to walk away before quickly kissing his cheek. She blushed, confused as to why she had acted on such a thing.

''Goodnight Rose.''

''Goodbye Jack.''

And then she left...

She never saw him again. In the years which followed, she thought of him frequently and prayed he survived the disaster. She never checked for his name on the lists, knowing she would be heartbroken. She thought of his kindness, the free spirit he was and when she and Cal married and produced two children she tried to instil that into them.

The marriage was a loveless one...Jack had been in her thoughts many times over the years even in death.

**Good alternate ending? Let me know. :)**


End file.
